


Not Cheating Per Say

by sourwolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Playing Halo, Video & Computer Games, cheating (sort of), mention of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfie/pseuds/sourwolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott catches Alison and Stiles together. </p><p>Stiles can be insensitive in the funniest of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cheating Per Say

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Sleep]Walking After You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534871) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



"Shoot! Shoot, god dammit!"

"I am shooting!" 

"THE OTHER WAY."

"You said twelve o'clock!"

"YOUR SIX THEN!"

"Dammit, Stiles! An Elite killed me."

"That's your fault."

"MY FAULT?! You told me the wrong direction to shoot!"

"Then watch the radar next-"

Stiles was interrupted by a fist colliding with his arm painfully. 

"Ow!" he squealed. 

Alison smiled smugly. "Insulting my playing? You're one to talk."

Stiles pouted, causing Alison's superior expression to break into a full blown grin. 

"Next time," he flinched slightly - ok, he flinched epically - when Alison lifted her fist, assuming he was going to tell her to watch her radar again. He held his hands up. "Whoa, whoa! I was going to say next time get revenge in the game not real life." Alison smiled and dropped her hand back to grip her controller. "I'd rather you damage my averages than my sexy body anyways," he muttered. 

Her bubbly laugh echoed through the empty Stilinski house. 

"Just put the game back on," Stiles grumbled. 

She tried to muffle her giggles with the sounds of gunfire. 

"Grab the turret!" 

"SCREW THE TURRET GET IN THE TRUCK!" 

"Shotgun!"

"Man the machine gun, idiot!"

"...good point." 

They continued on their alien-killing rampage, screaming cusses at the television. For several minutes Alison drove a warthog while Stiles shot the enemy; they both bailed from the vehicle moments before it was bombed by a flying alien ship. 

The sound of the explosion echoed around them - surround sound bitches - but Alison sat straight up. 

"Did you hear that?"

"The sound of our last truck exploding? Yes I heard it. This sucks-" 

Alison cut him off with a wave of the hand. Loud techno music continued to emit from the television along with the sounds of screaming aliens and shooting. 

"I heard a squeak."

Stiles paused the game. "A squeak?"

"Like the the first step you take coming in through the front door. There's a loose board under the welcome mat. It squeaks." 

"It's creepy that you know that."

"I'm observant!" she explained defensively. 

"Sure. Well I don't hear anything." Now with the TV sound off the entire house was completely silent, save their breathing. 

He hit play on the game and Alison reluctantly returned to playing. 

"SNIPERRRR!" Stiles screeched. 

Alison killed it in one clean shot. 

"I love you." 

"Keep it in your pants," she said around her giggles. 

"I wasn't about to whip it out, babe. This is allllllll for Derek."

"Ok ew!"

"I call it revenge for all the information I had to suffer through Scott sharing with me about you two."

"That was him! Why punish me?"

Stiles threw a grenade at a ghost and it exploded upon impact. "Because he would have no stores to tell without you."

She punched him again. 

"Stop doing that!" 

"Sorry," she muttered sarcastically. 

"Will you forgive me if I tell you you're a million times better than him. Last week he got killed by a grunt." 

Alison laughed. "Don't ever tell him that. He would feel emasculated."

"Ooh big words." Stiles winked. 

Alison slapped his arm, playfully this time. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" 

"Crap." 

"Scott it's not what it looks like!" Alison dropped the controller and turned to where Scott was standing in the doorway. 

A couple jackals jumped them and assassinated their avatars. "Dammit. You couldn't have waited till we reached the checkpoint?"

Alison shot Stiles a dirty look. 

"I- I can't believe you would cheat on me like this."

"I'm not chea-" 

"STILES THIS IS SO CHEATING. AND WITH MY WIFE!" his voice got all high pitched on the last word. 

Alison looked guilty. Stiles thought it was hilarious but the expression on Scott's face made him feel twinge bad. 

"Look man, it's not really cheating per say..." 

"You said she was better than me." 

Aww, them puppy eyes are Stiles's kryptonite. 

"Look Scott, she's good, man."

"But I have the highscore!" Now he just sounded like a pouty child. 

"Yeah, that was her." 

Alison turned to give Stiles the death glare for throwing her under the bus. 

"Well would you prefer we were sleeping together?" 

Alison was horrified. Scott seemed as if he was about to say yes. 

"Look, Scott," Alison finally cut in. "I didn't want to hurt you but... well Stiles isn't amazing but you're..." She trailed off, unable to find a gentle way to say it. 

"Sucky." Stiles supplied and Alison punched him full on in the shoulder. 

Scott still looked like someone had kicked his puppy. 

"I WILL NEVER PLAY WITH EITER OF YOU EVER AGAIN." 

He stormed out. 

Stiles laughed. 

Alison punched him. 

"Will you stop doing that!"

"Would it have killed you to be a little more sensitive?!" 

"Yes," he answered smartly but dove behind the couch when Alison raised her hand again. "Ok! Ok! I'll bake him cookies and watch his favorite movies with him and it'll be all good." 

"And I'll make him a big dinner and give him a back rub and have make-up sex to seal the deal." Stiles made a choking noise and she gave him an apologetic look. "Well if those don't work I can always cry a little and apologize. He's a big softie for when I cry." 

Damn that girl was mischievous. 

"I'll go shopping to get food stuffs, you start baking." 

"Wait, do you wanna finished the game first?" 

She punched him again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story! Please give feedback


End file.
